


He's my shield

by lightbringer9712



Category: Final Fantasy XV
Genre: M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-05
Updated: 2020-05-05
Packaged: 2021-03-02 22:41:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,079
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24024493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lightbringer9712/pseuds/lightbringer9712
Summary: I shouldn't be so cranky... But when he reads books like that I get jealous
Relationships: Gladiolus Amicitia/Noctis Lucis Caelum
Kudos: 25





	He's my shield

He was my shield, the next King's guardian. Ignis was my guardian too, but not like Gladio. Gladio had my back, he'd risk it all for me. I tried not to let it ever get that far, though, because I needed him. 

We were at camp, in the middle of a forest somewhere, I didn't know really. I'd been watching Gladio in the car, not the road. He was reading, the book was called "late nights at the palace." I had assumed it was a joke or something. Probably something Ignis or his sister got for him as a joke. But when we got out at the gas station I peeked at it. The page he was on was easy to find, he had a bookmark. I was shocked to see it was a steamy smut story about a maid and a prince. 

It weirdly saddened me that it was straight. Like I knew him thoroughly, but I was sad it helped drive home, I didn't really have much of a chance.

Ignis asked if we wanted to help him get things for dinner and I was sulking so I said no and went to lay in the tent. They all looked at me like something was wrong, but no one asked. Ignis ended up taking Prompto, Gladio stayed behind with me. 

He came into the tent and sat beside me, "what has got you sulking like this?" He asked me.

"Nothing. Can't I have a bad day without it being a thing?" I asked turning away. I didn't wanna talk about it to him, especially him. Maybe I'd open up to Prompto if he asks me later. 

He huffed but didn't say anything. We stay like that a long while too. Before I realized it, he'd laid down beside me. It was comfortable, he was lightly touching my back and it was all I needed.

The others came back and we all ate dinner. I kept seeing Gladio looking at me, but he'd never hold me stair long. Prompto was the first to ask, "so did you two get into a fight or something? What's going on?" 

I shrugged, "we're not fighting. It's fine." I said trying to play it off. I clearly wasn't doing a good job of it by the looks they gave me.

Normally in the tent at night, it goes to me, Prompto, Ignis, then Gladio. But tonight things got moved around. When I got in the tent Gladio was already in my spot. Prompto was in Ignis' normal spot and Ignis was pushed over in Gladio's spot at the end. I frowned at this, I knew they were pushing us together, they think we were fighting and that if we were stuck together we'd either blow up or settle it.

I climbed in and got in my sleeping bag. It felt weird, not having my back to the wall like normal. But then again, it felt really good to have my shield at my back. I knew he'd protect me and keep me safe, so him at my back was a good feeling. I was almost asleep when I felt Gladio shift next to me and move closer to me. 

I wasn't use to this. As soon as a thick arm wrapped around my waist I about lost my mind. "Gladio... What are you doing?" I whispered quietly. I didn't want to wake anyone up by talking too loud. And I definitely didn't want them to wake up with something like this. "Dude, I'm not Iggy..." I tried to joke.

"Shut it, don't wake up the others." He said pulling me to him so my back was to his chest, only separated by two sleeping bags and my sleep shirt. 

"What are you doing though?" I asked nervously. I was worried he might know how I... What I was in a bad mood about. 

He gripped me closer, "shut up Noct." He whispered in my ear. I arched against him and whined softly. It wants straight through me, his voice was so deep. 

"Gladio, don't..." I whined softly. I was definitely reacting and I didn't want to, not when I knew I wasn't going to get what I wanted. 

"If you can't be quiet I'll make you." He purred in my ear and I whined again. "Noct, last chance." 

"Gladio, stop messing around," I whispered, but it chocked off as he covered my mouth with his other hand so now I was wrapped in his thick strong arms. I could fight, I could warp out, but I loved his heat against me. 

"I said shut up. Maybe you can't listen when you're thinking with your other head." He whispered softly and his hand crept down my torso to my belly then to my hip. I moaned softly and tried to wiggle away. "Shhh, I got you, princess. Calm down." 

I pulled at his hands, I was so embarrassed. If he kept going with his left he'd soon find out how hard I am, how hard he's made me. I arched hoping to at least roll away some.

But no dice, he wouldn't let me roll away. "Don't run, don't hide it. I know what you want, why you're so mad at me today." I bite his hand, but it didn't budge, he did hiss in pain and it made him grab my crotch roughly. "That hurt princess, just behave."

I groaned as he worked his hand in my sleep pants. I expected him to go for the front, but his hand moved back to my ass. My body tensed up when he jabbed at my hole. I was scared, I knew this was going to hurt if he did that. 

He huffed some, "don't suppose you have anything for me to use?" I shook my head because I really didn't. There was never a good time to do it but in the shower, and the water worked fine for that. "Well, good thing I am prepared. You stay put, don't move." 

He pulled away from me and it was my chance to put a stop to this. But that's not what I wanted at all. The only thing I did while he was away was put my shirt in my mouth so I was gaged. I didn't want to wake the others. When he came back he yanked down my pants and pulled me into his sleeping bag. 

"That's a good boy, ready?" He asked, but didn't really give me a second to reply before there was a thick finger in me. 

I stiffened and arched my hips. I bite the gag hard to keep my voice down. I couldn't help but want to cry out at the feeling. He kept moving that finger too, it was making me crazy. I tried to roll away some again, I was so embarrassed that I was this hard. 

"Stop wiggling princess." He whispered. I managed to for a minute or two, until he started whispering in my ear. "Noct, your really cute like this... Once you're done I'm going to take you, think you can handle it? Think you can do it and not wake up the others? Prom is really close, but Ignis is a light sleeper." 

That had me so excited I was dripping wet and so scared the others would wake up and find their king stuffed full of his Shield's cock. I whimpered as he got a second finger in and started working me open. He was going fast, but still making sure I was ok and not hurting. By three fingers I was in tears at wanting to just do something already. "Hurry..." I moaned softly. 

"I am, I don't think you've ever actually seen what I'm packing, it's big. If I go too far too fast I'll hurt you." He whispered. 

I had half a mind to reach back and feel for myself, why not he was going to give it to me in a bit anyway. I did, I reached back and gripped his crotch. My brain couldn't quite seem to catch up to the fact that I was touching Gladio's cock, and that he wasn't lying it was huge. "That's what you want to put in me?!" I half panicked. I wasn't yelling, I wasn't even really talking loudly, but I was panicking about it. "Gladio stop, it's too big!" 

"Damn, already telling me that and I haven't even opened my pants... Don't be a sissy. You already taking three of my fingers no problem. A little bit more work and a bunch of lube and you'll be saying something much different." He thrust his fingers and I had to chock back a moan. 

"I'm not a sissy, but I am a realist." I huffed. I quickly bit into the shirt in my mouth because he thrust his fingers harder. It was almost too much for me to handle. And it felt good.

Gladio seemed to know he was getting me going and kept up the assault. I tried to relax into it. I kept feeling up his cock, I told myself it wasn't as big as I thought. Even though it definitely felt like it was. 

It seemed like as soon as he really got me worked up he stopped moving. Like I was moaning softly and edging my hand down to jerk off caz I was close, and he'd buried his fingers and hold still. "Gladio stop teasing!" I hissed. I wanted my orgasm already.

He pulled out his fingers and pushed down my pants, "I'm not teasing you, I'm making you wait like a good king. But no more waiting, it's time to fill you up." 

I was scared of that, but there really wasn't any chance of going back now. He pulled me into his sleeping bag more and rubbed himself against me. "Gladio..." I whispered, I was scared and I knew he could hear it in my voice.

He wrapped me up in his arms and held me to his chest, "shh, it's ok Noct. It won't hurt that much and it's what you wanted, right?" He asked lining up his wet cock. I couldn't tell if it was lube or pre-cum.

I nodded and covered my mouth. He took that as a good ahead and started pushing in me. My mouth fell open in a silent cry. It hurt, but it felt so good! It was such a mix of things. I was glad he was holding me so tightly, I felt like I'd fly off the ground if not. 

The size of him stretched my past the limit and it hurt. Then there was the fact he was much longer than his fingers and it felt like he was stretching me in all new places. One solid thrust later and I was full! 

I moaned out a yelp at the last bit going in me. I opened an eye when I heard movement and seen Prompto was awakened by the noise. And he was staring at me. I didn't have a chance to stop this because that's when Gladio decided to start rolling his hips and my mind went white. 

"Don't come yet!" He hissed, but there was a lightness to it, "Haven't even started fucking you yet!" 

I moaned out as he steadily got more speed to the thrusting. I was so close, it was ridiculous how turned on I was. I cracked open an eye to see Prompto with one of his hands down his sleep pants.

It made me caver my mouth more and hide my face in the blanks. I was overwhelmed and loving the feel of him, even if it still hurts some. He held me close to him as he rocked into me. It all felt too good and I was already on edge. I cried out as I came and arched against him. He took that as an option for him to roll us some more and for him to get a deeper angle. He rolled his hips faster and was soon filling me up with his own release. I gasped when I heard Prompto make a chocked off moan, signaling his release. 

"Are you quite finished? Some of us are trying to sleep." Ignis huff, but he sounded breathless too. 

"Don't pretend you weren't just getting off too, Iggy." Gladio chuckled as he cleaned us up with the shirt I'd been wearing.


End file.
